Max Heart Angels
by NagisaMisumi
Summary: Nagisa and Honoka have died in an accident now they are angels serving Kami-sama. Two years after their deaths they are banished to earth. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter One - The Offer

Hey everyone Cure Eclipse here! This is my first story called Max Heart Angels. A story about my favorite two characters Nagisa and Honoka! Please go easy on me It's my first story though I do accept advise to help me with my story.

Full Summery:Nagisa and Honoka have died in an accident. While crossing over to the other side they meet Kami who gives them a choice. Let their souls cross over or become one of her personal angels. Nagisa and Honoka decide to be her personal angels who watch over People and guide the souls of the dead.  
Two years later after their deaths Kami has banished them to Earth. They have to as punishment find and collect the souls of demons who are on walking the earth. She gives them mortal forms to blend in but they must never reveal their real names or the fact they are angels. Nagisa and Honoka while on earth meet their old friends the Cures and can't help but miss them.  
The Cures not realizing they are Nagisa and Honoka befriend them. Now Nagisa and Honoka must find the demon souls and keep their secret from the Cures who are curious to who they really are.

So I hope you enjoy! Story begins now! For more information go to Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki and search Max Heart Angels under username Anime Angel72

In a world surrounded by darkness two figures were floating. One of the figures a girl began to wake up anmd noticed the other figure next to her.  
"Honoka?" "Honoka wake up!" The figure said. "Nagisa?" "Where are we"? The figure now known as Honoka asked. "I'm not sure." Nagisa responded. Soon, both girls began to look around in confusion of where they were.

"Do you think we were captured by an enemy Nagisa?" Honoka asked her best friend. But before Nagisa could answer Honoka a beautiful voice answered her instead.

"I can assure I did not capture you and I am not an enemy." The voice responded. Quickly, Nagisa and Honoka turned around to see a lovely woman behind them.

"Who are you?" Nagisa and Honoka asked at the same time. The woman smiled at them and said " Welcome Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro also known as Cure Black and Cure White." "I am known by most people as Kami." "This is the place in between Heaven or Hell known as Limbo." When hearing who the woman was both girls began to bow in respect. They then froze after hearing where they were.  
"Wait...then this is purgatory then?" asked Honoka in shocked. "What did we do to get here?" asked Nagisa who was also in shock. Kami noticing thier shock began to explain the situation.

"I'm not here to decide if you go to Heaven or Hell." "I'm here to give you a choice." explained the goddess. "First things first in case you have not figured it out both of you are dead." said Kami. Noticing they wanted to say something she said putting her hand up "Hold your questions until the end". "Second, I was the one who brought you to this place."

What choice have you brought us here Kami-Sama?" Honoka asked in a respectful tone. Nagisa nodded her head in agreement to Honoka's question.

"I was going to get to that." replied the goddess. "I have you here to ask you do both of you want to be one of my personal angels?"  
"What?!" Nagisa asked in shocked. "Wh..why us my lady?" Honoka asked as she too was in shock from the question.

"Why you ask it's because what you have done in you lives as Pretty Cures on Earth." "This my offer you can become one of my personal angels or let your souls cross to the other side to Heaven automatically without judgement from me." Kami said in a amused voice to the shell shocked girls. Nagisa and Honoka soon began to eye each other trying to decide what to choose.

"Before we decide can we see our friends and families one last time please?" both asked with a nervous tone. Kami smiling replied "Of course." As she waved her hand and teleporting them to Earth.

So how was that? Review and follow Please! Sorry if that was short. Next chapter The Funeral and The Choice. See you there. Cure Eclipse Out. Bye-Bye! 


	2. Chapter Two - The Choice

Hi everyone Cure Eclipse here! For those who don't know I went back and added the first chapter to the summery. So here's the second chapter The Choice. Hope you enjoy! I would like to thank MrKipling22 ,rubypearl2016 and nanohero2 for following and favoriting this. You guys rock!

Disclamer I don't own Pretty Cure but I wished I did.

Chapter 2- The Choice

Kami smiling replied "Of course." As she waved her hand and teleporting them to Earth. In in a flash Nagisa and Honoka were on Earth.

"Owww that hurt" Nagisa replied as she slowly stood up. "I know" Honoka replied back to her friend. "We're here " Kami's melodic voice came from behind them. "I must advise you time here flows differently than in Limbo." "So I'd say it's been a few weeks since since you two have died." The Goddess answered.

"A few weeks huh?" Where do we go now?"  
Nagisa asked. Kami pointed in a direction and said "Go this way but what you'll see will shock you." Sharing a nervous glance both girls began to walk in the direction Kami pointed to until they saw a funeral. Soon they both could see two coffins slowly being carried to a graveyard. Slowly, going over the coffins they were shocked to see what was inside.

"Oh..my...god" Nagisa whispered in shock just like Kami had said. Honoka was quick to cover her mouth in horror. Inside the coffins were their bodies peacefully laying inside each wearing a beautiful dresses and holding a bouquet in their hands. Soon, people began appear all of them wearing black in respect. Nagisa and Honoka could see their families, friends from school, and finally Hikari came with tears falling down her face behind her were the other cures with either a emotionless face or they were crying as well. Their pain had just begun. Both girls watched with a pained expression until the pastor asked would anyone like to say anything before they were to be buried. Hikari raised her hand and began to walk up.

"First, I would like to say I can not express what I feel about losing my best friends." Hikari started up her speech with. "Nagisa and Honoka they didn't deserve to die so young." Sometimes I wonder why did it have to be them." Hikari continued with. "I will never forget them or their friendship." "May both of your souls rest in peace and thank you for everything." Hikari finished as more tears fell down her face. They then began the process of burying the coffins. Soon, Nagisa and Honoka were standing in front of their own graves.

"I never thought I would stand on my own grave." Nagisa replied to Honoka. "Me neither" Honoka replied back. Then Hikari suddenly appeared with two bunches of flowers in her hands and placed the on the graves.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone but though you're still with me." "I'm been alone all along." Hikari said to the graves. She then stood up and began to walk away from the graves. With one last look she whispered "Goodbye Nagisa." "Goodbye Honoka" and with that she left.

"So have you made your choice?" Kami asked suddenly appearing behind them. "Yes" Both of them replied. "And that is"?

"We accept your offers to become you personal angels." They replied with a strong tone.

Kami smiled and said "Excellent choice."

So how how was it? I actually listened to My Immortal by Evanescence while writing this. Don't forget to follow and review please! Next time Chapter 3 The Banishment. So don't forget to tune in! Cure Eclipse out. Bye-Bye! 


	3. Chapter Three - The Banishment

**Cure Eclipse here with chapter three of Max Heart Angels. Sorry for not updating sooner I was to lazy. Yeah.. not the best excuse. Lets go on with the story! Allons-y! Ohh.. quick message to people following my new stage story I'll try to updatde the story quicker.**

In a grand room a trial was about to start. In the front of the room three people suddenly appeared wearing white robes covering their faces. They were known as the Grigori.

"Bring in the defendents!" the middle Grigori shouted making the room fall silent. Nodding the guards brought out two girls They were quickly draged to the trio and forced on their knees.

"Defendents Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro do you know why you are here before us today?" the Grigori on the left asked.

"You are here because you are guilty of the crime of murdering a fellow angel." replied the Grigori on the right making the room gasp in horror and to begin muttering.

"I telling you we didn't murder anybody!" Nagisa replied back to the Grigori. "We're telling the truth we didn't kill anybody." Honoka also said hoping they would believe them but it was in vain.

"SILENCE!" screamed the middle Grigori making everyone fall quiet in the room. Quickly, the Grigori on the left decided to speck.

"Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro for the horrendous crime you have committed we here banish you from the realm of Heaven and strip you of your ranks as angels." the left Grigori spoke to the two girls.

"As punishment you are banished to earth and you must collect the souls of the demons who wander there." the Grigori on the right told them.

"Furthermore you must be disgused as a mortal during your banishment as declared by the Grigori." declared the middle grigori to thne whole room smashing his gavel on his desk. To the shock of Nagisa and Honoka the clouds beneath them disappered and they soon fell to the Earth below them.

**How was that? I hope it was to your enjoyment. Next time on Max Heart Angels Chapter Four The Secret Reunion. See you there! Bye-Bye. Cure Eclipse out.**


End file.
